Friends With Benefits:TouchMyBody
by i'm headstrong
Summary: Super Close...Closer than you think. TXS GXOC RXOC
1. Trailer

**Friends are always by your side**

_Shows 5-year Sharpay and Troy at the park_

**No matter how old you are**

_Shows 13- year old Sharpay and Troy hugging and leaning to kiss\_

**You...Just...Get...Closer**

_Shows 13-year old Troy and Sharpay kissing softy_

_Shows 15-year old Sharpay and Troy kissing harshly_

_Shows 16-year old Sharpay wearing lacy lingerie and making over to the bed where Troy is_

**But Always Stay Friends**

_**Touch my body**_ _**Put me on the floor**_

**ASHLEYtisdale**

'Come and seduce me, Troy!' __

_**Wrestle me around**_ _**Play with me some more**_

**ZACefron**

'I never get tired of this'

_**Touch my body**_ _**Throw me on the bed**_

**vannessaHUDGENS**

'SHAR! This is FUCKING WRONG! If you want him then DATE him!

_**I just wanna make you feel**_ _**Like you never did.**_

__ **l****ucasGRABREEL**

'You can't just be friends and then just have sex!

_**Touch my body**_ _**Let me wrap my thighs**_ _**All around your waist**_ _**Just a little taste**_

__ **IN **

_**Touch my body**_ _**Know you love my curves**_ _**Come on and give me what I deserve**_

__ **FRIENDSWITHBENIFITS**

'Troy!! Kiss me dammit'

_**And touch my body**_

* * *

the stupid spell checker messed it up ...


	2. Prologue

**Prologue. **

October 16,2003

It's always special on our birthday which is always on the same day. On our thirteen birthday, everything changed. I lost my virginity to my best friend, Troy Bolton. It was the best night of my life even Troy loved it. Strangely, we decided to be friends. J_ust friends. _And thats how it all began. How we turned friends with benefits.

* * *

October 16,2005

Here I am having sex with a special girl. Sharpay Evans. Its our fifteen birthday, and we didn't tell no one about this secret. Not even Chad,my best friend or Gabriella, my sister.(Gabriella is Troy's sister... don't they look alike?). Sharpay didn't tell Ryan, of course. Ever since our thirteen birthday, we have been screwing each other. Sharpay isn't that gentle girl who says 'is this gonna hurt' and then I have to be careful. Sharpay is the girl that is fierce and doesn't care at all if its going to hurt. And thats why I love her. She amazing and wonderful and could probably beat me up if I don't wear a condom when we are "sexually active."

* * *

September 1, 2008

"Harder...harder...HARDER!!"

"OH MY "

"GOD"

"Our first orgasm, Troy!"

"Didn't we already have an orgasm when we were fourteen?"

"Trying to live the moment here!"

"Well so-RY"

"Why do you have to be such an a-hole"

"Why do you have to be such a whore"

And at that moment when they were both angry which made the perfect move, they fell into a passionate kiss. No need to take of their clothes since they were already naked they just started going at it. Having their oh so famous tongue war, which Sharpay won as always. Troy put on a condom,_ again,_and placed himself into Sharpay's pussy_. _Thrusting harder each minute and to tease Sharpay, Troy slowed down and took his penis out. Troy buried his face into Sharpay's pussy and started licking all around. Sharpay moaning like a cow...lost it.

"Troy, kiss me dammit!"

* * *

I know its short... but at least i posted and i only got one review thanks Shoelace22...I think thats a little shameful...i posted it because i liked the idea and its new so i posted it cuss i like having wit it...


	3. A Fucking Letter

September 3,2008

I stepped onto the concrete floor looking for a brunette girl. I looked and found my step-sister, Gabriella. My parents split up when I was six so my mom hooked up with Sharpay's dad but broke up at that time I was proud to have Sharpay as my sister but that was then. Later my dad found Clara,Gabriella's mom and thats how I got a stepsister and another coming on the way.

"Hey Gabs" I said as I put in my locker combination and trying to hide it from Gabriella, but it looked like I was having sex with it.

"Hey! Having fun masturbating with your locker?" Gabriella said laughing and pretended like she didn't know me.

"Shut up"

"Troy, I heard noises from your room"

"So?"

"Who's the girl your screwing?"

"Stephany Ethan from the cheer leading squad", I said quick which was dumb cause she has the same initials as Sharpay.

"She has a boyfriend! You fucking retard"(Gabriella is very different,she curses a lot!)

"No need to curse"

"How can you do her"

"Forgot its not her, it was a-my-por-"

"You have porno, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah"

Later, Sharpay and Ryan stopped by Troy's and Gabriella's locker. Sharpay had a very serect note to give to Troy and Ryan just followed Sharpay wherever she goes. Only Gabriella was at her locker,no Troy.

"Hey Gabbster"Ryan said trying to be cool.

"Shut the fuck up Ryan"

"OHH Ryan got served" Sharpay said like a gangster.

"Where's Troy?"

"Basketball Practice"

"OH OK"

...xoxo...

"Troy!!"

"Shar?"

"Hey I have to go home but heres a letter"

"OH and don't be late"

With that Sharpay ran out of the gym. Troy looked confused as he read it over ten times, he still didn't get it. Then he finally go some brains and figured it out.

"I never get tired of this"

The letter he left on the floor read:

_Come and Seduce me, 14_

_I think you know when and where and at what time_

_xoxo,_

_15_

Troy of course ran back to get the letter. He was number 14 and Sharpay was 15 that way no one would know. His number in basketball is number 14 and Sharpay is number 15 in the best top 20 singers in New Mexico. Plus their favorite times together was when they were 14 and 15. Troy ran to his locker and saw Sharpay. It was now 4:00 and the teachers and the janitors were leaving. _Perfect. _He pulled Sharpay into the bathroom and started kissing all over her neck and face. Sharpay lead him into a wall and pushed him toward it and started kissing his lips and undoing his pants. Sharpay manged to get his pants and boxers off and started giving him a blow job. Right when Sharpay was done and about to lift up her shirt, the door swung open.

"Oh Fuck"

"Oh My Fucking God"

"FUCK!"

* * *

Its a little obvious who is it..oh well...its a good amount of words?.?


End file.
